wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Скитающийся остров
|level=1-12 |loc= Возможно Водоворот |capital= Храм Пяти Ветров (???) |languages=Пандаренский, Всеобщий, Орочий |pop=??? |ruler=??? |government=Не известна |affiliation=Нейтральный, Орда, Альянс }} :На протяжении тысячелетий Скитающийся остров блуждал в океанах Азерота отдельно от Пандарии. Но однажды погода на острове резко изменяется и он начинает беспорядочно крутиться в сторону Водоворота. Старейшины в Храме Пяти Ветров просят помощи у четырех духов элементалей, чтобы разгадать тайну. Герои должны выяснить причину болезни земли до того, как весь остров погрузится в бездну!.. '' 'Скитающийся остров''' - это гигантская черепаха по имени Шень-цзин Су, которая покинула Пандарию 10000 лет назад и начала увеличиваться в размерах. Пандарены любят путешествовать и поэтому, находясь на спине черепахи, изредка находят путь сквозь туман в другой мир. Они так давно путешествуют вместе с ней, что уже забыли их настоящую родину. Пышные леса и зеленые луга выросли на спине Шень-цзин Су, а Пандарены построили здания, возвели храмы. Часть диких животных, живших в Пандарии, также перебралась и на спину черепахи и теперь обитают здесь. В дополнении Mists of Pandaria Скитающийся остров считается стартовой зоной расы Пандаренов. Игроки, выбравшую эту расу, смогут выполнять здесь задания; достигнув 10 уровня, они смогут выбрать фракцию, к которой присоединятся: Альянс или Орда. Это первая раса, имеющая такую возможность. История Хоть пандарены и находятся в гармонии со своей родной землей, в сердцах их всегда жила жажда странствий. Чтобы утолить эту жажду, когда-то давным-давно ученый по имени Лю Лан отправился на спине черепахи в путешествие. Этот ученый хотел исследовать мир, который, как он знал, ожидал его вдали от берегов Пандарии. Лю Лан несколько раз возвращался на родину, привозя с собой все новые истории о чудесных местах и явлениях, повстречавшихся ему; и с каждым разом Шэнь-Цзинь Су, черепаха, которая носила его на своей спине, казалось, становилась все крупнее и крупнее. Лю Лан умер, но его последователи по-прежнему покидают берега Пандарии, чтобы увидеть мир. Черепаха значительно выросла и достигла размеров небольшого города. Именно здесь, на Скитающемся острове, учатся и тренируются юные пандарены, осваивая боевые искусства и сражаясь друг с другом в учебных поединках. Жизнь на Скитающемся острове оставалась мирной и полной просвещения до того самого дня, когда остров приблизился к Водовороту Азерота. Земля содрогается, поля увядают, а Шэнь-Цзинь Су, кажется, виляет по океану из стороны в сторону, и это странное ее передвижение может оказаться смертельной спиралью. Население :Не известно... География Большая часть острова покрыта цветущими лугами и рощами деревьев. В восточной части острова находится большое количество различных водоемов и озер, некоторые из которых наделены магическими свойствами. Этот район известен как Поющие пруды. К югу от этого места находится сельскохозяйственный центр культуры Пандаренов- Усадьба Дай-ло. Так же существуют два довольно больших леса: Wood of Staves и Pei-Wu Forest. первый из них находится на западе и добраться до него можно только благодаря Elders' Path через Ridge of Laughing Winds. Это священное место для Пандаренов, потому что for this is where their elders journey when their end has come. The Pei-Wu Forest находится на юго-западе. Это огромное темное дерево редко посещают путешественники, так как оно является домом для большого количества диких существ. Исключением является только одинокий . В центральной части острова располагается многоуровневый Temple of Five Dawns. Это религиозный центр острова, но имеет очень маленькое население. Именно здесь древние духи должны быть возвращены. Карты и подзоны thumbleft|350px|Карта Скитающегося острова (считается находящейся в завершающей стадии разработки) Пути сообщения Это стартовая зона для игроков, выбравших расу пандаренов. Таким образом, нет никакой возможности другим расам посетить это место. Так же стоит отметить, что на мировых картах Азерота этот остров не отмечен нигде. После того, как игрок-пандарен закончит цепочку заданий на этом острове и покинет его, вернуться обратно он не сможет. Так же здесь нету мастера полетов, лодок или дирижаблей. Прилегающие регионы Известные персонажи * * * Задания Основная сюжетная линия Скитающегося острова - для пандаренов уровня 1-10. Как только игроки достигают конца сюжетной линии, они будут вынуждены принять единовременное решение, к какой фракции они хотят присоединиться: Альянс или Орда. Обитатели Ресурсы :Предположительно Медиа Рисунки ;Фан-арт 185px-TheWanderingIsleConcept.jpg 185px-WanderingIsleConcept.jpg ;Игровые скриншоты WanderingIsleEdge.jpg WanderingIslePromo.jpg WanderingIslePromo1.jpg WanderingIslePromo2.jpg WanderingIslePromo3.jpg WanderingIslePromo4.jpg WanderingIslePromo5.jpg WanderingIslePromo6.jpg Wandering-1.jpg Wandering-3.jpg Wandering-4.jpg Wandering-6.jpg Wandering-7.jpg Wandering-8.jpg Wandering-9.jpg Wandering-10.jpg Wandering-12.jpg Видео ;BlizzPlanet 270px Внешние ссылки en:Wandering Isle Категория:Пандария Категория:Местности Mists of Pandaria Категория:Местности Категория:Mists of Pandaria Категория:Скитающийся остров